My Duty
by Tenshi-Oujosama
Summary: Lady Luka Megurine, a sought after lady in the society is torn between her love for her childhood friend Gakupo and her duty as a noble. Which will she choose?


**Disclaimer: **Tenshi Oujo-sama does not own Vocaloids.

* * *

**My Duty**

* * *

Lady Luka Megurine was a very sought after lady in the socies upperclass society.

She was considered the perfect wife image for every legitimate gentleman.

She was a very stunning woman indeed with her fairy like pink hair, magnetizing dark blue eyes and pale white skin. Aside from these, she was also witty and charismatic.

"Oh look, Lady Megurine is looking as beautiful as ever." Countess Miki said to her circle of friends.

"I hear she gets a lot of wedding proposals."

"She's talking to Prince Teito."

The said lady was chatting with the First Prince of the Rosé kingdom, an ally to their kingdom. Prince Teito Kasane, with his long red hair, was a very intelligent person. He rarely talks during parties except when making alliances and anything related to politics.

Today was an exemption as he was talking to Lady Megurine happily.

"Lady Megurine, it's quite an honour to finally meet you in person. The rumors regarding you does ot give you much merit!" Teito praised

"I do hope these rumors are not all that bad." Luka flashed a brilliant sweet smile.

"Why of course! You are better than the rumors."

Luka knew that being with the prince would strenghten the Megurine name more. Not to mention that it would create a stronger alliance with the Rosé and Di Luna kingdoms.

But even with all these, she cannot overlook her childhood friend, Gakupo Kamuii.

His family was just as powerful as hers but the difference was that while Luka was the child of the wife, Gakupo was a bastard child.

A child born out of welock from one of Duke Kamuii's many mistresses.

The only reason why Lady Kamuii agreed on taking him in to the family was her inability to produce an heir, much less an offspring.

When they met at the Megurine garden, Luka's thoughts were swirling in chaos. _Should she confess her feelings or not?_

"Luka," Gakupo's voice brought her back to reality "His Highness, Teito had proposed to you right?"

She locked her eyes to his purple orbs the nodded.

"But, I'm not ready yet."

"You're already sixteen; you need to get married already."

"Hmph! May I remind you my dear friend that you are eighteen yourself." Luka sighed "I hate this society norm! What worthless things to not follow what your heart truely desires."

Gakupo's eyes misted for a bit before sayig in a heartbreaking voice, "Neverthless, people like us are to do their duties first."

That was the last of their conversation. Luka hadn't seen Gakupo for days.

Two months later, she have finally seen her beloved friend, visiting her.

"Gakupo, you have finally decided to visit! I was startig to miss you."

Luka studied her friend warily. She does not like the sad gleam in his normally pleased eyes.

"Luka… you should marry the prince"

"Eh?"

"Father already arranged a marriage for me… we married a month ago. My wife is already expecting a child"

Inside, Luka was hurting. It hurts so much she wants to scream and cry. Outside was a different story, she looked happy.

"Congratulations, Gakupo! Let me meet your wife someday to personally commend her."

Gakupo nodded then left, as if he just wanted to deliver the news. Luka waited for him to disappear from a distance before running to a secluded part of the garden to let her tears fall.

She oly felt hurt and regret.

"If I told him how I feel… would he love me as I have loved him?" Luka asked herself, choking.

She never felt this pain before.

_It hurts._

_Make it stop._

_Please,_

_Aybody _

Suddenly, she felt a gentle tap on her shoulders. She met the eyes of the prince as he kneeled.

"My lady, I know of your affection towards your friend. I would like you to give me a chance to love you as your husband. This timig is bad, I kow and I dislike it, but please reconsider that we can unite both our kigdoms."

Luka agreed on the spot. She could neever love aother man as much as she had loved Gakupo.

She would try to love Teito, even at least as a friend (and later husband).

She has her duties to attend to.

The kingdom must be put first rather than her love.

Personal feelings are to be casted away.

**5 Years Later…**

Queen Luka and King Teito were playing with their daughter, Teto.

The girl looked every inch her father, save for her curly hair tied in twintails. Her personality was her own though. Luka and Teito were obedient children in the past. Teto was a aughty one who loves playing friendly pranks.

"Oh look, the Royal Family is playing again!"

"They really are the picture perfect family."

Luka does treasure her family but she still loves Gakupo.

When they met, they cannot freely express their feelings and thoughts freely like in the past.

They are now facing each other as the Queen of Rosé and Ambassador of Di Luna.

"It is an honor for you to be I my humble presense, Your Majesty" Gakupo kissed Luka's hand.

The pink haired queen smiled genially. "I am pleased that you decided to grace yourself in our home. I also see that you have brought along your father in this journey."

"Yes, he did insisted on accompanying me. He was happy to meet you."

"Then please send my regards to him" Luka took her golden ring, not her wedding ring but a ring Gakupo had given to her when they were younger "Take this as a good luck charm. Gakupo… I… before-"

"I know, I also feel the same with you, be it be I the past or now. You never left my heart and mind, my lady."

Luka widened her eyes, hearing that the two of them felt the same.

"Then… why?" her voice was neutral, showing nothing amiss. The tears that were about to fall betrayed her mask though.

Gakupo just smiled melancholically,wiping a stray tear that fell.

"Luka, we both have duties to fullfill as good nobles. Our country and the goodwill of our people come first. We have no need for our selfish desires."

Luka just nodded, not trusting her voice yet. She just smiled at him, telling Gakupo that she understood him.

"Take care in leaving"

"As you wish, Your Highness"

As Luka watched him leave, she reminisced how close they were in the past. There would be a lot of times where they will be required to act as strangers to each other… but Luka would be joyed acd contented to spend time with Gakupo like the good old days.

They both have duties that they do not require selfishness.

Maybe someday… just someday, they could be reborn and freely love one another without thinking of duties.

For now, Luka is satisfied with Teto and Teito in her life.

* * *

**Tenshi:** I hope you like this one-shot story! I don't know why this plot suddenly appeared in my head but oh well~ Reviews are highly appreciated.


End file.
